this night will be special
by Charlicious
Summary: I thought that Katniss and Peeta's relationship act needed a little twist...this shows their struggle with the cameras and Katniss' realization to how she feels towards Peeta. Starts from after they escape the arena and are in the Capitol but continues right up until the last night before the Quarter Quell. BTW I started this at midnight and it's now 1am so sorry if it sucks. :D x


**AN: Heyy! So, this is just some drabble that I decided to write while it rained (it's so loud I actually can't sleep) Anyway, this could have easily been a 'M' rated story but being a kid myself I don't think I'd know where to start writing something like that. Anyway if you wanted it to be a 'M' I'm very sorry but as I say it could easily be like that so you can just fill in the blanks. Hope you enjoy and I'm very sorry if it's rubbish because I'm really tired and a fly keeps annoying me chasing the light from my laptop. Please review and enjoy :D**

* * *

Peeta and I have been invited to yet another one of these dumb parties held in the Capitol. We tried to get out of it but everyone insisted that 'we have to keep up appearances' Cinna has given me a little black dress that shines when I move and hugs my figure barely covering my butt, it makes my breasts look so big that when I reach for something in front of me my arm catches the side of them, the black stilettos strapped firmly to my feet are, at least, not _that_ hard to walk in. I suppose I should be grateful for that small worry being lifted off my mind. He knows that this kind of revealing outfit makes me feel uncomfortable but he says that he had no choice in the matter – with Snow still being unsure about the star-crossed lovers act Cinna has to try his absolute best to make me seem 'desirable' and yet in love so that I don't get a bullet in my head (even though when I'm at parties like this with everyone gawping at me I think I would prefer the bullet) Anyway, I think he pulled it off because as soon as Peeta saw me his jaw dropped so low that I was afraid it would never go up again. It made me smile to know he liked the way I looked but I don't know why.

I'm sitting in the corner of the room sipping at my glass of some sort of colourful liquid. I spot Peeta across the room where he is talking to Haymitch in depth as Cinna and Effie dance awkwardly next to them trying to coax them onto the dance floor. Suddenly both Peeta's and Haymitch's eyes dart towards mine and I have to look away. Slowly I glance back nonchalantly and notice that Peeta is walking towards me, locking his eyes onto mine. As he reaches me he holds out a hand never taking his eyes off of me. I smile lightly, put down my drink (quite happily actually, since it wasn't very nice) I stand up and he winks at me knowing that practically everyone in the room is watching, the thought making me blush – which I suppose can't be a bad thing with what we're trying to portray our relationship as. He leads me gently towards the centre of the dance floor and quickly spins me into his arms. My smile grows to a grin as I realise that he's actually a good dancer, maybe it will hide the fact that I'm a terrible one...

He matches my grin with his own and spins me again. He moves my arms off of his chest where they landed instinctively and onto his strong shoulders, his hands slowly travel down to my hips and gently sway them in unison with his. We are dancing like love addicted teenagers and I think it sells as I hear a few 'awes' and 'ah young loves' around the room. Our eyes never leave each others as we dance and all of a sudden I find myself looking at his lips, remembering the feeling of them on mine. All I want to do is reach up and connect them but I know I shouldn't. I like to let him begin our kisses now so he doesn't feel like I'm leading him on but I still feel myself longing to smash my lips against his. Why am I thinking about this? I shouldn't be thinking about his lips, I should be thinking about my family, my dear Prim, my mother, and even Gale I suppose. My eyes flicker up back to his and find them staring at my lips too. He slowly raises his hand removing it from its familiar spot on my waist and travel up to my chin, after dipping his head down he kisses me. Normally when he kisses me I don't feel anything towards him, well, at least not in _that_ way but this time something feels different...it's as if there was a powerful electric force pulling me further into the kiss. He silently asks permission by brushing his tongue along my bottom lip and I can't help but smile. He's never kissed me like this before and...I think I like it. He's showing me his feelings and I think I'm showing him mine, whatever they actually are. I open my lips and allow his tongue to explore my mouth. I feel him smile against me and am suddenly aware that his hand has slid back down to my hip and is slowly, gently running around to meet his other hand at my lower back. I have done the same thing with my arms and have now created a solid circle around his neck allowing my hands to wander through his hair, messing it up a little. Suddenly I hear someone clear their throat by our side obviously trying to get our attention. Both Peeta and I break the kiss to look to the source of the noise our cheeks meeting each other because we are still so close. I can feel my lips have swelled with his and feel myself wishing that I was still kissing him. My eyes focus after my long time of having them closed and see Haymitch standing with a familiar bottle of beer gripped in his hand. "I thought you two might need to breathe sometime soon" I blush realising that we are breathing very heavily now, our hands still in their positions and our hearts beating furiously against each other. I notice the cameras flashing all around us, now that I think about it I realise that they have been taking photos of us for quite a while now. I loosen my grip on Peeta letting my hands run down his arms to rest on his forearms and he loosens his grip on me, still keeping me close but not so close that our cheeks are smashed together like they were. Haymitch continues his little 'lol fest' at our expense. "Maybe you two should go to your rooms before you get completely carried away and find photos of you two groping each other on the front of every magazine in Panem" Just as I thought my blush was disappearing I feel my face burn to what is surely a tomato red that has been wrapped in a startling scarlet paint. I look down to the floor in embarrassment and bury my face in Peeta's chest. He laughs under his breath and speaks for me "Does that me we can leave then Haymitch?" our mentor laughs and I raise my head to see him point a finger at us jokingly "Just this once. Now get out of here" He walks away from us and I know he thinks we were just taking the act too far. Was that even an act? Peeta keeps his arm around my waist and leads me away from the room but the cameras don't give up that easily.

We walk out of the building and hail down a taxi knowing we can't take the bus with our new 'celebrity' status ensuring the fact that we will get mauled if we go somewhere like that in the Capitol. Peeta tells the driver the address of the training centre and says we need to lose the cameras. The driver winks at us knowingly and takes us down a twisting maze of roads in an attempt to lose them. I turn to Peeta on the seat and stare into his eyes, we continue our kiss from where we left off and when we finally break apart he places his forehead against mine, I breathe out a simple "wow" because that's all I can muster up at this moment in time. He smiles and replies "Yeah that was...wow" I smile back and go in for another quick peck then playfully go in for another. Why am I doing this? Am I leading him on? It's then I have an epiphany:

All this time, Peeta has loved me. I have always just thought that our relationship was for the cameras but in reality he has been keeping me safe from the nightmares, protecting me from harm and helping me in every way he can. He has sacrificed so much for me and never asked for anything in return. This is the moment I realise. I love the boy with the bread. In fact I realise that it's more than that...I'm in love with him. Peeta, it was always going to be Peeta. The day he gave me the bread saving my life along with my family's life he sealed my fate. I would always love him.

"Um Katniss?" I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of his voice "hmm?" his eyes are laughing and playful "What were you thinking about?" I smile and decide to match his playfulness. I lean in seductively close to his ear and whisper "You" I can feel his smile growing. "Oh yeah? What about me?" I plant a small kiss just behind his ear before I reply "everything" I plant another kiss moving slowly along his jaw line now moving closer to his mouth with every kiss "What were you thinking about Peeta?" his eyes are closed and I hope it's with pleasure but with my lack of experience in seduction I really wouldn't know. "You" he whispers and I smile - why is it that even my own words sound better coming from his lips? "What about me?" he smiles and places his hands on either side of my hips "How dam good you looked tonight" just as he says this I reach his lips and he kisses me ferociously.

Here I am witnessing a new side of him that I have never seen before. He's so powerful and enticing that I can't help but deepen the kiss. I know that tonight is going to be special. We kiss and kiss for what seems like hours before the taxi driver announces our arrival at the training centre. Oh. Peeta pays him and I thank him before we step out of the warm cab and into the cold night air. Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulder and I wrap mine around his waist. The taxi speeds away and we are overcome with flashing lights and yells of questions. The cameras had been waiting for us.

As we battle our way through the crowd of persistent photographers and interviewers I pull Peeta closer to me in fear of being separated in the tangle of colourful people. As we finally reach the front door of our building we run to the elevator jabbing the button impatiently at least 35 times before it arrives. We scramble in and press the 'close doors' button before pressing '12' I let out a sigh of relief knowing we've made it. We ride up to our floor in silence and just as I find myself wondering again about how his lips feel against mine the door 'bings' open and we spill out into our pent house. I go instantly to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks while Peeta slumps down in front of the massive TV pushing the button on the remote. When I return he has set up a little camp of cushions and blankets for us to relax on. Sometimes I feel like this boy knows me too well. I stand awkwardly with a tray full of goodies and he senses me behind him so he gets up, lifts the tray out of my hands and gives me a peck on the cheeks to reassure me that it's not awkward. I need this reassurance a lot now days. He puts the tray down on the table and opens his arms for me to crawl into. He hands me my drink and we smush our bodies together in a giant hug wrapping ourselves in the blankets. He presses the 'play' button on the remote and the TV flickers to life. I rest my head on his shoulder as Ceaser's face comes into view. He's doing a show all about us so naturally we thought it would be funny to watch. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have an excellent show for you tonight! I have all the latest coverage from your favourite celebratory couple Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! Now, without further ado let's get started!" he babbles on about how our relationship grew from the moment we shook hands at the reaping to some shots in the training centre to Peeta's confession of love for me. Photos fade in and out on the screen behind him of the events of which he is talking about. I turn to look at Peeta when it shows our first kiss from the cave in the arena "Peeta?" he looks down at me "hmm?" I need to tell him that I've finally figured out my feeling for him. I chew the side of my mouth looking for the right words "Do you ever feel strange knowing that not only our lives are being viewed by everyone in the country but people are actually interested in them?" OK. I'm a chicken. A big, fat, cowardly chicken. He thinks about this for a minute before replying "sometimes, I suppose, but then I realise that it's not me they're interested in, it's _us_, that lets me know that no matter how embarrassed I feel about the subject I'll have you to be embarrassed with me" I laugh a little at his sweet statement and give him a kiss. We watch the rest of the program cuddling with the other and having a general fun night until the very last five minutes of the program Ceaser announces 'new and exclusive photos' of us.

I brace myself for the worst and realise I was completely right to do so. He shows a photo of us dancing together with us looking both sweetly at each other but then it slides into the next one of us wrapping our arms around each other. I never realised but Peeta's palms were on the lowest part of my back just above my butt and I was defiantly roughing his hair up. It looked kind of like we were in a 'hot and spicy relationship' instead of the sweet, romantic, triadic one we had given to the press. The photos continue with a close up of our cheeks against each other, our eyes looking dazed and our lips swollen from the kiss. It also continues showing photos from when we were inside the taxi – I really regret my attempt at being seductive now. It shows me leading over and kissing behind his ear while his eyes are closed now defiantly from pleasure. It looks like we're about to...you know what when it suddenly shifts into another photo of our arms wrapped around each other trying to get into the building. I sigh hoping that's the last photo they took tonight but am shocked when I see one of us cuddled up on the sofa. Then that shifts to us kissing and finally my head on his shoulder. How is that even possible? I look up at Peeta and he gives me a questioning look. It can't have been a camera in the building because it had a sort of glare about it, I realise at the exact same time as he does that there is a camera pointed at us through the window. The glass obstructing its flash but still allowing it to photograph us. I start to walk over to the window with every intention of either opening it and throwing the camera man off his ladder or simply shutting the blinds. I'm not quite sure which yet. Suddenly Peeta has his hand on my wrist stopping my attack. "Katniss, think about it. You're wearing **that** dress. No matter what you do he's going to get a full view of you and close up too. Let me deal with this" I nod and smile at him. He walks over to the window easily intimidating the camera man simply by giving him a look that clearly states that he is not wanted. Then he violently slams the blinds closed before he can get any more photos of us.

I walk up behind him and lightly pull his hand letting him know I want him to turn around. I then give him a short kiss and a smile "Come on, let's go to bed." He returns my smile and picks me up bridal style making me laugh. I pull myself closer to him and bury my face in his neck. He kisses my cheek before making his way towards my room. Once inside he puts me down on the bed and says he wants a quick shower before bed. I nod and watch him enter the bathroom making sure he doesn't go to his room afraid of the doors locking between us if he did. We took our shoes off earlier and my feet are starting to feel the effects finally allowing me to stand without feeling an ache. I hate wearing high heels.

I reach my hand down to the back of the dress but can't find a zip, or a clasp or even a button. I shrug to myself and attempt to pull it over my head. It doesn't budge. Obviously tightly fitted to my body even more so than I thought to ensure I don't start flashing people as I walk. I sigh knowing I won't be getting this piece of silk off my body without assistance. I don't like things like this. It makes me feel like I can't do anything for myself anymore even the simple task of undressing. I hear the shower stop and Peeta step out. I sit on the edge of the bed waiting for him to come out. He steps out wearing his boxers and a top that he leaves here to sleep in so I don't feel too uncomfortable thinking he's practically naked next to me in bed. He looks at me in a questioning way as he sees me waiting for him. I stand up, pull my braid over my shoulder and turn so my back is towards him. "I can't get it off and it's too tight to pull off, can you help me?" My keen ears hear him gulp as he walks towards me slowly. I suck in a breath as his fingers run lightly over the top of my exposed shoulder and towards the top of the dress. He kisses the back of my neck and unzips it a tiny bit planting soft kisses as he works his hand down my back along with the zip. Normally I would feel nervous and stop him from kissing me in case he got the wrong idea but this time I am enjoying his touch too much to stop him. Just before he's finished I hear the door opening and a small screech following the sound. We both jolt round to look at the intruder and find Effie standing at the doorway with her hand her mouth. I realise now that Peeta and I are in quite a compromising position with him kissing my back and me obviously enjoying it. "What exactly do you two think you're doing?" her voice is hard and accusing as she addresses us. Luckily Peeta – as always – explains. "Katniss couldn't undo her dress so she asked if I could unzip it for her" I smile thinking for a split second that we might get away with this scratch free but noooo. Effie has to have the last word "With your mouth!?" Peeta rakes his hand through his hair and says "well, actually I was unzipping the dress with my hand just, my mouth followed" she looks sternly at us and places her hands on her hips. "What, may I ask, were you doing in here in the first place? It is very bad manners to neglect your own sleeping quarters after they have been prepared for you" oh here we go again with all the talk about stupid manners. Who cares? I feel myself getting angry and I can't help myself any longer "Actually Peeta stays here with me most nights and if you wouldn't mind I'd quite like to get ready for bed now and I'm sure you're quite tired yourself" I fold my arms across my chest making sure she knows I'm not backing down from this. "You and I will have a serious talk in the morning young lady. As for you Peeta I suggest that you retire to your own bedroom at once and I shall be talking to Haymitch about your actions this evening ensuring that he has a serious chat with you in the morning as well. Good night." She doesn't even hang around long enough for us to make a sarcastic comment now _that's_ what I call rude.

Peeta looks at me with sad eyes "I should probably go. I don't want to make this worse." He rakes his hand through his hair again and I see his eyes twinkle in the moonlight. "No. We've done nothing wrong so they can't punish us. Haymitch probably won't even remember to talk to you tomorrow and as for Effie I doubt that you sleeping here tonight will affect the level of the lecture she is planning to give me so I say you should just stay...if you want to that is" He smiles at my confidence and kisses me. "I want to take a shower too but promise me that you'll be here when I get out" he smiles again and I feel as if I'm about to melt "Promise" I walk quickly into the bathroom aware that he would have a full view of my practically naked behind if he looked my way. I have a quick shower before brushing my teeth and drying myself off with a towel. I then wrap the towel around me and go out into the room. He is already in bed and I wink at him as I dig through the draws for something to wear as pyjamas. My hands graze against something on the top of the draw and although I can't really see what it is but it feels soft so I pull it out along with the matching thing next to it and make my way back into the bathroom. I am shocked once I find out what it is but put it on anyway knowing everything in the draw will be the same.

I open the door a hint so I can peek out and see Peeta in bed waiting for me. "Peeta?" he sits bolt upright and asks urgently "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing's wrong it's just...can I borrow your t-shirt please?" He walks off the bed half way towards the bathroom before stopping "Why?" I sigh and open the door further to step out in full view of him. His mouth opens again just like it did when he first saw my earlier outfit but I have a feeling that he likes this one even better as I hear a soft moan escape his lips. I'm wearing a pair of black, lacy; practically see through knickers and a matching black top. I'm wearing some seriously sexy pyjamas but it makes me feel uncomfortable and on show. "So, can I have your top or not?" I ask impatiently. He looks down and pulls his top out so he can see it clearer. "This top?" I nod getting even more impatient. "I dunno, I think you look better without it to be honest. I think the fancy underwear suits you" I roll my eyes "Come on Peeta. Please?" he sighs and pulls it over his head and I can't help but marvel at how well built he is. It feels like forever since I saw him without his top on. He reluctantly passes me the top stealing one final glance at me before I drag it over my body smiling at both its warmth and the fact that I no longer feel like I'm on display.

Suddenly, I see the same playful and mischievous look in his eyes as I did when we were in the taxi "you know, I'm actually quite cold now and you did look great before. Here give me my top back" without waiting for a response he is pulling the material over my now once again semi-naked form. I blush and pull myself closer to him in hope that I might feel a little more shaded from view. He laughs at my actions and leans down to capture a kiss. Now I'm sure that tonight is going to be special.

**The morning after**

I wake up to the comforting feeling of Peeta stroking my arm. I smile as the memories of last night come rushing back to me: the feeling of his strong hands on my body, the way he kissed me with such a force that I thought was going to bruise my lips, the way he said my name as I ran my hands all over him. I snap myself out of it as a rush of self consciousness consumes me. Oh. My. God. Peeta has seen me naked! I want to curl up into a ball and hide afraid that he no longer loves me and doesn't think I live up to his expectations. As if he senses that I need reassurance he whispers into my hair "morning Kat" I smile against his bare chest all feelings of insecurity melting away "Morning babe" I move my head up to his and kiss him sweetly. "Kat you don't...regret last night do you?" I blink in confusion "R-regret it? Never. Peeta last night was perfect. You don't regret it do you?" he instantly replies "Never. It was the greatest night of my life" I smile and go in for a more passionate kiss. When we eventually break the kiss to breathe I rest my forehead against his and whisper "I love you Peeta" I said those words to him for the first time while meaning them last night and he doesn't seem any less happy hearing them now "I love you too Katniss" we stay like that for a while completely overwhelmed with this magical feeling. "I wish we could stay here forever, just you and me" he smiles and kisses me softly "I know, me too but you know that the others will be waking up soon and I really don't want to get you into any more trouble with Effie" He gives me another kiss and tries to pull away out of the bed but I pull him back "please. Don't leave yet. Just not yet" he sighs "How can I resist you? Alright gorgeous, another half hour but after that I really should get going. Deal?" I smirk thinking of how he can't resist me "Deal." We spend some quality time just being together when we hear someone walking down the hall. There isn't enough time for Peeta to hide so we do the only thing we can think of. Pretend to be asleep.

The door opens and I hear a slight gasp from who can only be Effie, then I hear Cinna's voice whisper "Come on, we should just go. Come back later when they've woken up. It'd make them feel very awkward if we were to wake them now" murmurs of agreement are heard from who I assume is my prep team. Just as I think we've gotten away with it I hear another set of footprints walking towards the room. Oh can this get any worse? "What the bloody hell is going o-"he is cut off by a choir of 'shhhh' "Oh" he whispers. As they all leave the room I let out a sigh of relief and Peeta sits up with my still in his arms. "That was close" I breath "I'm not sure that we've heard the last of that" We reluctantly get dressed and see just how bad the scene looks: our clothes from last night are scattered around the room and we were completely naked wrapped in each other's arms...in bed. Right. This is officially the most embarrassed I have ever been.

Peeta pulls me into a hug before we leave the room with our fingers entwined. "Remember they don't know that we were awake so act as if you don't know that they know" I whisper as we creep down the corridor I stop him from walking into sight of the kitchen as I hear the mention of my name. They are talking about us "Well, I think we should sit them down and make them understand how irresponsible their actions were, then as a punishment I think we should make sure they don't sleep in the same room never mind the same bed from now on" Effie, of course is being a total pain in the backside. Luckily Cinna is there to calm her "I don't think we should do that, I mean they clearly love each other so I think we should let them be together and I think they realise that what they are doing requires protection at their age but I don't think that separating them is the solution. I think it would just make them want each other more and want to fight us more as well" I hear Haymitch clear his throat and put down his glass of what must be alcohol. Everything is silent for a minute so I decide to break the awkwardness and get what promises to be an even more awkward conversation out of the way. I stroll into view of the kitchen and all eyes snap round to me "morning everyone" I say in a you're – acting- weird- voice. Just as I grab an apple from the bowl Peeta walks round the corner instantly catching my eye. "Morning. How did you all sleep? "

**Right after Peeta's interview for the 3rd Quarter Quell**

Ten months have passed since Peeta and I were...um..._together_ for the first time and the incident with everyone walking into our room is now just an embarrassing memory that Haymitch likes to bring up at fancy dinners when he's drunker than normal.

Suddenly, he slams Peeta up against the wall, one arm covering his neck "How dare you take advantage of her! How dare you knock her up! He mother left her in my protection and you take the first opportunity you have to sleep with her? For goodness sakes you're only kids how could you be so stupid?" He's yelling so loud that I'm afraid the press outside the building will be able to hear him. By this point I've dropped the chocolate bar I was munching on and am desperately trying to pry Haymitch off of Peeta. Tears threatening to appear in my eyes as I yell at him "Haymitch stop, please don't hurt him" Haymitch pushes me back and is consequently thrown to the ground by Peeta who rushes to my side. Even now I'm surprised by his amazing strength. Haymitch looks baffled and just lays on the floor staring as Peeta helps me up off the ground. "Are you alright?" I ask him scanning him over with my eyes knowing how much damage Haymitch could have done. "Me? Yeah I'm fine, are you alright?" I laugh lightly under my breath and reply "Never better" he smiles and kisses me. Bad move. Haymitch rushes up off the floor and slams Peeta against the wall again. This time I'm faster and race to his side. "Haymitch get off of him!" I force myself between the two and pry him away. "What do you have to say for yourself hmm sweetheart? There were no cameras so why did you sleep with him? Why did you let him take advantage of you?" I can feel my anger boiling inside of me hearing Peeta being talked about in this way; I ball my fists to prevent myself from punching him as I reply "Don't you dare speak about Peeta that way! I didn't sleep with him because of the cameras I slept with him because I love him. He would never take advantage of me and honestly this is none of your business" I'm quite proud of my response. Well at least I am until I hear Haymitch reply to my rant "You never denied that you're pregnant" I look down embarrassed "almost seven months now" His eyes widen. "I thought you were just starting to eat properly." I roll my eyes "urh I told you people would just think I'm getting fat!" This was one of my many, many, many fears I brought to Peeta when we first found out that I was pregnant "Thanks Haymitch really thanks for telling the hormonal pregnant girl that she looks fat you know I think you've just ensured that she'll be happy for weeks now" Peeta says in a sarcastic tone as he pulls me to him stroking my hair letting me know he doesn't think I'm fat. Wow. I really am a pregnant wreck aren't I? Haymitch brushes off this comment and continues still baffled by the announcement "It just never occurred to me – how did you keep it a secret for so long? Why did you keep it a secret for so long?" I laugh at his last question and come out of my hiding place to answer him "Because we knew you'd react like this! We wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell anyone but mum kind of figured it out after she saw Peeta sneaking to the kitchen in the middle of the night to get me some crackers with pineapple and whipped cream, ooh that sounds really good right now actually" Peeta rubs my hand and goes off to make me my ridiculous craving so as I wait for my food I continue "Every time I was offered alcohol I either declined it or let Peeta drink it secretly, nobody ever questioned me only having one glass of something because I never like a lot to drink anyway. Then about three months ago when Cinna first came to district twelve for my wedding dress fitting he noticed my bump starting to form. After that it got a lot easier because he would send me maternity clothes so nobody noticed and secretly fitted the rest of my clothes to hide it as well" Peeta came back with my snack and there was an awkward silence for a while as the news sunk in and I gobbled down my cracker earning a chuckle from Peeta "Well, this is the part where you congratulate us" he wraps his arms around us and kisses my cheek. Effie trots up to us and hugs us both lightly "I know you're young and I don't approve but...I'm happy for you" I smile at her attempt to be nice but then she ruins it "Oh, and Katniss dear you have whipped cream on the edge of your mouth" I frown and turn to Peeta allowing him to wipe it away for me knowing I won't eat it unless it is on top of a pineapple topped cracker. Then I turn back and find Haymitch is walking towards us, my entire body tenses afraid that he is going to hurt Peeta again. "I'm so sorry for you guys" he says in a voice that I know means he means his words, I know that someone expressing how sorry they are for you when you reveal that you're pregnant isn't the reaction most people want but in this case I understand him – he means he's so sorry we have to go back into the games before the baby is born. Then without even asking he puts his hand over my swollen belly and smiles feeling the baby kick.

I smile too knowing that everyone I love now knows about the thing that is making me feel so happy. Not only am I having a baby but I'm having a baby with Peeta. The love of my life. That, perhaps will make these next few weeks bearable...maybe even special.

* * *

**AN: Loved it?**

**Hated it? **

**Want me to write a 'M' rated story coz you think I'd be better at that than this? **

**Let me know in the reviews...except if you hated it then feel free not to review...**

**Hope you liked it anyway.**

**P.S It's still raining! It's sooo loud! AHHHH! :P**

**Love you guys :D x**


End file.
